gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anansi
Anansi is one of the Tricksters, a group of the Children of Oberon. His domain was in Nigeria. History Centuries ago, Anansi punished the Panther Queen for mocking him by turning her into a human. In order to reclaim her original form Anansi commanded that she should build Kara Digi, a great city, in his honor. In order to accomplish this, she married the Oba, the chief, of the Houka tribe. She, her husband, and children built the great city, and it when it was populated, its citizens hunted and brought food to Anansi. He grew fat and happy, and returned the Panther Queen to her original form. To her dismay, she realized that Anansi had tricked her. As a panther, she missed her family, and so begged Anansi to turn her children into panthers. Anansi said that he would only let her choose one child, so she chose her eldest son. Anansi, desiring to keep the boy in his service, tried to trick him into turning on his mother, but his plans backfired when the boy chose to become a panther with his mother. In his rage, he drove away the people of Kara Digi, leaving him without a food source. Sometime shortly before 1996, Fara Maku found Anansi and struck up a deal with him. Fara Maku would hunt for Anansi as a panther at night, if Anansi would prevent Maku's love, Tea, from leaving for the city, by turning her into a panther. Anansi agreed, and the two became panthers. When Tea discovered what Fara Maku had done to her, she vowed to hunt him down and kill him. The Avalon Travelers arrived, however, and helped to defeat Anansi in the lost city of Kara Digi, resolving the conflict between the battling lovers.Mark of the Panther Anansi, however, was not dead, as he appeared at Oberon's Gathering.The Gathering, Part I Characteristics Anansi generally looks like a spider, of varying size (what size he is generally depends on how much he's had to eat lately). He is a trickster, and will eagerly bend any bargain that he makes with anyone to his own advantage, at the expense of the bargainer. He likes to eat and has an enormous appetite, but is also very lazy and prefers to let other people obtain his food for him. Alongside the ability to turn humans into werepanthers, Anansi can command ordinary spiders. The spiders that lived in Kara Digi served him, bringing him messages and even dropping thick webs upon intruders. Real-World Background Anansi the Spider is a familiar figure in African legend. He is something of a "buffoon-trickster," always coming up with wily schemes to benefit himself at the expense of others, whether by obtaining more food for himself, or by some other way. As in Gargoyles, however, his schemes have a way of backfiring upon him, with comically humiliating results. Trivia * Anansi is one of several characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case LeVar Burton, who portrayed Geordi La Forge. Appearances *''The Gathering, Part One'' - cameo References Category:Children of Oberon Category:Villains Category:Enemies